


What Are Friends For?

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Comfort, Established Relationship, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, No Smut, Nursing, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Omega!Sugawara, Pack Dynamics, Strong Friendships, established marriage, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: In which Koushi asks a really big favor from Tooru and Hajime and Daichi end up with the sweeter part of the deal.Both alphas should be grateful their omegas care about them so much.





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is for a friend of mine who isn't feeling so well right now. I shared the idea with them and decided to make a story out of it as a get-well-soon kind of thing. If they are reading this now, I want you to know that I hope for your recovery soon! Please feel better, love! ♡

Tooru wasn’t entirely sure how it came to this.

He had been invited out for a day of shopping and got to spend the afternoon roaming around some of his favorite stores in good company instead of at home, waiting around bored until his alpha husband returned home from work, rewatching movies he had seen a thousand times while waiting for those long hours tick by. Hajime had encouraged him to go out today, knowing his omega had been getting restless by being cooped up at home all day, which is how Iwaizumi Tooru currently found himself sitting across the table from another omega—a person he could easily call one of his closest friends—watching as said person bowed his head to Tooru, hands clasped together and eyes pleading in a way that could rival his own begging face.

The omega stares at his friend, not being able keep off the astonished expression donning his face currently, especially in light of what a very desperate Sawamura Koushi had just asked him.

Koushi looks at him sheepishly, running a hand over his heavily swollen stomach in a gesture that almost seemed nervous when Tooru can only stare at him instead of answering with a look that borderline disbelief. “I know it sounds a little crazy and trust me I wish I didn’t even have to ask, but you’re kind of the _only_ one I can ask and the only one I trust enough to ask for that matter.”

“You want me to…? With Dai-chan…?”

He’s trying to wash the stunned expression away, knowing he was unintentionally making his friend more anxious the longer he stared at him, but he couldn’t quite keep the incredulousness out of his tone.

Koushi gives him another apologetic look, “It’s a lot to ask I know and you have every right to say no to it, I just—I figured asking you couldn’t hurt…Daichi’s just been so stressed out and it pains me that I can’t be the one to help him feel better, but there’s just no way we can with the medication I’m on. I’m scared I’d make him sick or something.”

Tooru nods, completely understanding the feeling of want to make your alpha feel better and not being physically of doing anything. It makes his heart clench slightly as he runs his own hand over his rounded middle, mimicking Koushi’s earlier nervous gesture. He feels for the omega and the situation he is in, truly he does, and his first instinct is to immediately agree to help the Sawamura family.

The only problem is that he’s wasn’t sure how well a request like this would go over with his own alpha, especially with how late into his pregnancy they were now. His husband was already overly possessive as it was and having Tooru carry his pups did nothing to placate that side of him—if anything it just made him increasingly harder to soothe.

Well, that and the fact that he and his alpha didn’t even do what Koushi was asking of him.

But another looks at his friend’s dismal expression has Tooru caving and really, what did he have to lose from accepting Koushi’s request? Hajime may not end up agreeing with it, but—

It didn’t hurt to ask.

.

.

.

Which is how Iwaizumi Hajime found himself across the table from Sawamura Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, and sitting next to his husband, staring at all three of them with a look of bewilderment.

“You want Tooru to _what?!”_

Thankfully it seems that Hajime isn’t the only one out of the loop. Daichi whips his head to the side to stare at his omega, looking equally as baffled as Hajime felt. “We’re asking them for _that?”_

And both of them are slightly surprised when Koushi drops his head with a sigh, side-eyeing his husband with an expression that almost looked annoyed. “Yes Daichi we’re asking them for that. This is the only way I can think of to get you out of this bad mood of yours.”

Daichi’s face twists. “I told you that was all just from work. I’ll be fine as soon as this big project is over—”

Koushi holds up a hand, making Daichi click his mouth shut as the omega turns back to face Hajime, looking at him with the same pleading eyes he’d gotten Tooru with earlier. “He’s been having trouble sleeping for two weeks now and I can’t get him to rest no matter how hard I try, it’s been eating away at him and I don’t know how else to comfort him anymore. The next step is trying to go see a doctor, but I figured I would try asking you two first.”

Hajime can understand the sense in asking and in the bigger scheme of things, it isn’t even that big of deal—it’s not like he doesn’t trust both of the Sawamura’s and feel for the fact that the two of them are going through a hard time.

But there is just something about the request that makes a jealous heat pool in the pit of his stomach, especially knowing that it wasn’t even something him and Tooru had the pleasure of experiencing together first. Just the thought of another alpha touching on his mate, even if it was Daichi, is enough to make him consider refusing.

There is a sudden squeeze at his hand that has his attention turning towards his omega, Tooru who was looking just as pleading as Koushi in trying to get the alpha to agree.

He didn’t vocalize it but Hajime could see the clear _I want to help them_ across his expression.

Hajime thinks the scenario over again in his head and actually picturing it makes the alpha want to growl outright, grab his omega and put him somewhere that no other person can touch him. He doesn’t do that of course, just squeezes slightly harder on the hand held within his own.

He tries to force his instincts down for a moment, trying to see the bigger picture—he can get why Koushi’s asking them, especially because he and Tooru are someone they fully trust, and knows that it’s within good reason that he is asking. Hajime can understand why Tooru’s already agreed too, knowing his mate well enough that he’s probably already put the two of them in the Sawamura’s place and the alpha knows that  his omega would do the same exact thing if it meant bringing Hajime comfort.

Logically it all makes sense, but he just can’t seem to quell the alpha tendencies in him enough to allow it to happen.

“I want to help…” He starts, instantly regretting his method when he sees the way both omega’s perk up, “…but I just—I don’t think I can handle another alpha touching Tooru while I’m just… _sitting there._ ”

He sees the crestfallen look on both of their faces and even Daichi’s accepting one—like he knew this would be the answer all along.

It makes him feel like the world’s biggest asshole.

“It’s okay, Hajime.” Suga tries to seem understanding, even though all of them can tell how disappointed he is, “I knew it would be asking a lot of you to watch something like that. The two of us really appreciate you even considering—”

Tooru goes rigid in his seat all of a sudden, cutting of Koushi with a quick apology as he looks between all three of them with a grin on his face.

“I think…I have a solution.”

.

.

.

Tooru’s “solution” is how the four of them end up in the Iwaizumi’s king size bed, Hajime laying closest to the wall, Tooru propped up between him and Daichi and Suga sitting behind his alpha.

“Is this really okay…?” Daichi questions for the millionth time only to be shushed by Tooru again.

“It’s _fine,_ Dai-chan. Hajime already agreed he’d try it out. If worse comes to worst we will just stop. Honestly, the two of you really need to learn how to relax…”

Daichi looks as if he wants disagree with that statement, but Hajime is quick to clear his throat and gain the other alpha’s attention. “As much as I hate to admit Tooru’s right, I think trying it this way is better than the alternative. We’ll just stop if anyone gets uncomfortable.”

Daichi nods his assent, gesturing with his hand towards Tooru. “Why don’t you start then? I’ll just wait until you’re comfortable and then try.”

Hajime nods in return, shifting his attention from the alpha back to his omega. “Can I…?”

Tooru snorts at him, giving a look that screams _do you even have to ask,_ as he goes to peel back the pink, long sleeve shirt he’s wearing, tossing it somewhere down on the bed and revealing the white tank top he was wearing beneath it. With minimal effort, Tooru reaches behind him to clip off the pink bra underneath the tank top, pulling it down and off as he pulled the tank top straps with it, finally exposing a pair of full, bloated breasts to both alphas. With his bra off and tits uncovered, Tooru brings his hands back down to rest over the swell of his big belly, giving it a tiny rub through the fabric of his tank top that still covered his stomach.

His alpha hums appreciatively at the sight before him, going as far as to reach out and cup one of the tender, milk-filled breasts with his hand. He kneads it a few times, loving the way it makes his omega _mmm_ with pleasure and he’s almost tempted to play with them if it weren’t for the audience watching them currently.

It was a shame though, especially considering the length at had been since Hajime got to play with his omega’s soften pecs. It had sort of become a unanimous decision between them when Tooru’s breast had started to grow bigger and get more sore that they should leave them alone for a while, until after the pups were weened and they shrank back down to their normal size. But now, seeing the way that the omega responded so beautifully to his touches, he wonders why they had even bothered to try that option.

It’s embarrassingly easy to keep forgetting about the two other people present in their bedroom, especially with the soft little sounds his omega is making in anticipation to what’s to come. Hajime finds himself licking his lips at the sight of one of the breasts already starting to leak a bit of milk which is what encourages the alpha’s slow descent towards the swollen tit in hand, finally remembering why they were all laying here in the first place.

He seals his mouth over the perked nipple, swirling once around the areola with his tongue before moaning outright the second a mouthful of creamy liquid hits his tongue.

 _Why haven’t we been doing this all along_ the alpha thinks as he gulps down another mouthful of the sweet milk, groaning at the wonderful taste and just the incredible feeling of being able to lap it from his omega’s beautiful tits. Hajime feels himself easily getting lost in the sensation of nursing on Tooru’s chest.

It’s so relaxing—he can feel the tension he hadn’t even realized was there easing out of his bones—and it’s such a wonderfully sweet taste that Hajime can understand how the alpha Sawamura found this to be so addicting.

He gets it now why Koushi nursed his alpha to sleep every night.

This was _incredible_.

He’s so absorbed in trying to get all of the creamy liquid past his lips that he almost doesn’t register the second presence making its way to Tooru’s unattended breast. He probably wouldn’t even have noticed if it weren’t for the sudden waft of another alpha’s scent filling his senses. A warning growl rumbles deep within the back of his throat, but it’s cut of the second he feels a waterfall of milk fill his mouth and blearily he looks up to notice his mate squeezing down onto his swollen tit, forcing even more milk past Hajime’s awaiting lips.

“Oh hush you big puppy.” He murmurs at him playfully as he squeezes another mouthful to him so that Hajime doesn’t even realizes that Daichi’s latched onto Tooru’s other nipple until he can hear soft suckle sounds from beside him.

The instinctive need to protect his omega suddenly changes into a more competitive one and now instead of wanting to growl at the other alpha, he wants to suck all of the sweet milk from the tender breast before the man beside him can. Daichi easily picks up on those vibes and starts sucking at the tit in his mouth with a renewed vigor, wanting the same in trying to empty it before Hajime can.

They both feel it more than hear when Tooru’s sweet laughter filters through and it doesn’t seem as if he’s talking to them when he says, “They are just like overgrown pups.”

Koushi’s laughter comes after that and so does his sarcastic, “Who would have ever guessed that?”

Both the alphas make affronted noises but are easily quelled when Tooru reaches up to squeeze on his tits again, making them both moan happily at the added gulp. “If I had known it was this easy to make Hajime less grumpy, I would have done this _ages_ ago.”

The alpha doesn’t know how he has the willpower to pause, but he takes a second to bite at the swollen nipple in spite, making Tooru squeal. “Ah—! You’re still such a bully!”

But the omega still shoves a hand through the tresses of his spiked-hair, so the alpha knows he’s forgiven.

After that the room grows relatively quiet besides the sounds of the quick suckling and Tooru and Koushi’s soft chatter. It’s comforting in a way that Hajime can’t even begin to explain, only knowing that his omega’s soft fingers threading through his hair and creamy milk in his mouth was a literal paradise.

He has enough sense to at least peek over at the other alpha and is surprisingly happy to see him just as content, Koushi’s own fingers petting across his hair and making the alpha groan out happy noises similar to Hajime’s own.

Hajime easily closes his eyes again, satisfied with this development.

By the time that Tooru’s breasts begin to grow smaller, not every suckle bringing a wave a warm liquid like it had been, Hajime notices that his stomach is starting to feel comfortably warm. The competition has all but died in the wake of grogginess between him and Daichi and he’s pretty sure the two of them would be falling asleep soon instead.

But the alpha is every bit as determined to finish what he started, so he makes sure that he’s lessen the flow for the once fat breast down to barely a trickle before finally releasing the now dark pink bud. Daichi doesn’t take but a minute or two after him to let go too, falling sleepily to the bed and turning over so he could curl up with his own mate.

Hajime’s coherent enough that he hears Tooru’s hushed whisper for Koushi and Daichi to take the guest room and he feels the bed dip as the two of them leave the room, hearing the door click shut behind him.

Tooru’s instantly pulling him back against his now covered chest, letting the alpha nuzzle against the now tinnier but still soft mounds. The omega pets his hair again and Hajime swears that he’ll fall asleep this instant—belly full and body comfortably warm—if Tooru keeps doing that. Just when he feels the sweet pull out of consciousness and into sleep, he feels a laugh shake from Tooru’s chest.

“Are you sleepy, baby?” He feels fingers curl behind his ears, moving to scratch down across his nape, skimming around just over his hairline.

Hajime hopes nuzzling himself further into his omega’s chest is answer enough, bringing his arms up so he could wrap them possessively around the swell of his belly.

“Such a good alpha…” Tooru murmurs happily into his ear, “You helped Dai-chan and Kou-chan _and_ took such good care of me…”

The alpha makes a noise of protest, not quite sure how he can convey to Tooru that _he_ was really the one who really took care of them all when his eyes felt so heavy and he’s just so warm and _full_ that sleep is really the only reasonable option now.

He hopes Tooru’s little chuckle means he gets it though as the omega leans down to kiss the top of his head. “Mm. Love you, alpha. Have sweet dreams.”

And the last thing Hajime thinks before sleep finally overtakes him is how there honestly couldn’t be anything sweeter than this.

.

.

.  

After that night, it sort of became a regular occurrence for the Sawamura’s to come over and spend the night over with them, letting Tooru nurse both of the alpha’s until they were on the brink of passing out and letting the other omega and alpha borrow their spare bedroom for a good night of rest. There was no denying that Hajime look forward to the days more and more and it wasn’t uncommon for the alpha just to invite the other two over just so they could have another session.

It wasn’t unusual either that both he and Daichi would come find Tooru randomly while he was relaxing on the couch, having a lazy conversations with Koushi, to give him those expectant eyes until he shook his head with a fond huff and eventually peeled up his shirt so that both of them could latch onto his swollen tits.

Tooru had taken to simply not wearing anything under his shirts around the house now that it was so often he was caught into feeding both of the oversized pups. It probably didn’t help either that the additive of two overly eager mouths to his chest made his breasts skyrocket in size, making the already softened mounds into an even bigger pair of tits.

Hajime had heard him complaining once to Koushi about how massive his chest had become since they started this and how almost none of his bras were fitting to this point. So the alpha made it a point to take all of them out and let Koushi take Tooru to get fitted so he could keep buying garments that fit his omega (and that made him feel pretty too, of course).

It would be only a couple weeks later that Koushi would finally get off his medication and it finally be safe for Daichi to drink his own milk again, which was great because Hajime could tell how much that made Koushi happy to take care of his own alpha again.

But the first time in being alone since they started this whole setup felt…off and even if he was thrilled to have Tooru to himself and to be able to suckle from both of his tits…it still felt wrong somehow.

And luckily for him, Tooru agreed with the sentiment.

It didn’t take too long after that for his omega to confess to the other two about how strange the arrangement had become now and both Tooru and Hajime were pretty surprised to find that Daichi and Koushi felt the exact same way.

“It’s the same but it feels like something missing…like I don’t have my brother next to me or something…” Daichi had admitted to them and Hajime felt touched that the alpha had thought so close of him.

The solution they’d eventually discovered was to have both omegas propped up in the middle of the bed and for the two alphas to drink from their respective husband. Sometimes they did it at that Sawamura’s house, sometimes their own. Wherever they were though, each of them could always find comfort in the close company of their friends and loved ones.

“You think my tits will get as big as yours, Tooru?” Koushi would joke sometimes while both alphas were preoccupied, giving him and Tooru a chance to chat without distraction.

“I don’t know Kou-chan, Hajime’s kind of a pig when it comes to feeding—AH, IWA-CHAN DON’T BITE ME!”

It was pretty safe to say that all of them were pretty happy with this arrangement.

.

.

.

Though, Hajime and Daichi did wondered what would happen after the pups finally arrived…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so I'm sorry for any typos!


End file.
